The Right Kind Of Wrong
by ElizabethlovesJack
Summary: Songfic based on the song by LeAnn Rimes. Alex is scared that her relationship with Olivia might be over soon. Olivia isn't the type of person to settle down and Alex realizes that. but Alex is in for a surprise. Told from Alex's pov. R&R please


**A/N: **This story is told from Alex's point of view. Alex and Olivia have been together for a while but Olivia's past relationships show that she doesn't like to settle down. Alex is scared that their relationship will be over soon. Italicized words are the lyrics. R&R please :D Rating is just to be safe

**Disclaimer: **The characters all belong to Dick Wolf and the lyrics belong to LeAnn Rimes.

**The Right Kind Of Wrong**

**By: ElizabethlovesJack**

_Know all about, yeah 'bout your reputation,_

I've heard the guys tell me that I should be careful. I know they love you but they're just trying to look out for me. And as much as they love you they know that you're not the most stable person when it comes to relationships.

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation._

I'm probably going to get my heartbroken. All of you're other relationships have ended badly. I know that you're not the type of person that likes to be tied down to anyone or anything.

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless,_

_Everytime that I'm where you are._

But whenever I go to the bullpen or I see you in court, my heart skips a beat. Your eyes... when I look into your eyes I get nervous and giddy, like a teenager. I forget what I'm doing and all I can do is stare at you. You're so beautiful.

_You walk in, and my strength walks out the door._

When you come into my office at the end of the day, I can't seem to form words. I'm swept away by your hand in mine and I let you take me back to my apartment.

_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore._

When we're finally alone, you whisper my full name, _Alexandra_, and I succumb to your desires. You're lips, you're tongue, you're hands, I can't resist the sweet temptation.

_Oh I know I should go,_

_But I need your touch just too damn much._

My skin burns when you pull you're hands away to remove my clothes. I think I'll die if you don't touch me again soon. I need to feel you inside of me.

_Loving you, isn't really something I should do._

_I shouldn't want to spend my time with you._

Afterwards, as we lie in bed, I can't help but wonder if you feel the same way. I know that this is all probably temporary and that I shouldn't get too attached.

_I should try to be strong,_

But when I feel you're hand creep onto my skin, I forget everything but the tingling sensations left by your touch. You pull me into a heated kiss and all my worries fly out the window.

_But baby, you're the right kind of wrong._

_Baby, you're the right kind of wrong._

Liv, if this is wrong, then I never want to be right again.

_Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm making._

_But what you're giving I am happy to be taking._

I wake up the next morning and feel you sleeping next to me. My fears have returned and I find myself thinking that maybe its a mistake. That maybe I should get out before you break my heart. My thoughts are interupted by your lips on myjawline. I didn't even hear you wake up. As you slip you're tongue into my mouth, I realize that even if it is a mistake, I'll take what I can get. I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts. It's too good to waste.

_'Cause no one's there to make me feel the way,_

_I feel when I'm in your arms._

Later, when you wrap your strong cop-like arms around my body, I sigh. I love it when we just lay together. You make me feel safe. You make me feel loved. And when we're at work I sometimes close my eyes and wrap my arms around myself, pretending that its you sitting with me.

_They say you're something I should do without._

_They don't know what goes on when the lights go out._

The guys tell me that it won't last very long. But they don't realize what happens on the days when we're stuck at the office until one, even two in the morning. They don't know that you're the one who pushes away my frustration as you gently kiss me on the couch in my office. If they knew what happens on that couch, I don't think they would want to sit on it anymore.

_There's no way to explain,_

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain._

Even when you come home pissed off after a case, I still love you. Even when we argue, I still love you. I want to make you realize that. I want you to know that no matter how much you hurt me by pushing me away during those times, when you finally give in and talk to me is the happiest time of my life. My love for you overpowers anything you could say to me during a fight.

_Loving you, isn't really something I should do._

_I shouldn't want to spend my time with you._

I know that I shouldn't think about you every chance I get, but I can't help it. When I'm alone my thoughts just drift to you. Your smile, your laugh, your body, your lips, your hands...and then I find myself needing you. Needing to see you and hear your voice, as proof that you really exist. Proof that I really am the luckiest woman alive, even if only for a short while.

_I should try to be strong,_

_But baby, you're the right kind of wrong._

_Baby, you're the right kind of wrong._

If anything that I'm feeling is wrong, then cuff me and lock me up. As long as you're the detective that questions me. As long as I get to see your face.

_I should try to run, but I just can't seem to._

_'Cause everytime I run, you're the one I run to._

Even when I am in the worst possible mood and I want to get away from everything, I find myself knocking on your apartment door. Just being near you makes me feel better already. You open the door and your smile melts my heart.

_Can't do without, yeah what you do to me._

_And I don't care if I'm in too deep, yeah._

You invite me in and I walk past you and turn around. You ask me what's wrong and I just say that it doesn't matter anymore. I press you back against the door and my tongue slides easily into your mouth.

_Know all about, yeah 'bout your reputation,_

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation._

As your hands grip my hair, pulling me further into your mouth, I moan softly. I know that you'll want to talk later but right now I need you.

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless,_

_Everytime that I'm where you are._

You walk us backwards toward your bedroom, slowly stripping me of my suit. Just being this close to your body sends shivers down my spine.

_You walk in, and my strength walks out the door._

_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore._

You whisper my name in my ear as my hands sneak up your shirt and under your bra. Those four syllables just heighten my need to feel your body against mine and I press my lips against yours again. I rip off your shirt and then remove your bra, gazing hungrily over your naked chest.

_Oh I know I should go,_

_But I need your touch just too damn much._

I should leave. I should leave and not use you to drive away my horrible day. But as soon as I feel yore hands sliding up my now bare thighs, my difficult job is the furthest thing from my mind.

_Loving you, isn't really something I should do._

Once again I find myself lying next to you and I wonder how much longer this will last. I wonder how long until you get tired of me and decide to move on.

_I shouldn't want to spend my time with you._

I feel you leave the bed and I figure that you just want a little space. I close my eyes and imagine how good it feels when your fingers are inside me. I want to memorize this feeling so that when its over I will always remember it.

_I should try to be strong,_

I feel your weight on the bed again and you're sitting next to me now. You lean down and tempt my eyes open by kissing me gently. Different than other times, almost tender and loving. I look up into those stunning brown eyes and realize that you got dressed. You seem nervous. I forget the kiss and realize that this is it. You're going to do it right now. I take a deep breath to prepare myself for the heartbreak that is to come.

_But baby, you're the right kind of wrong._

You take my left hand in both of yours and I sit up and lean back against the headboard pulling your blanket around my naked body. You start by saying my name, my nickname, _Alex_. Not my full name, _Alexandra_, like you say when your mind is clouded with passion. You seem to be looking for the right words. I tell you to just say it, whatever it is. I can handle it, I think. You talk about how long we've been together and how special it was to you. Then you mention the same things that the guys tell me. That you've never been one for commitment. I try to force the tears back as my worst fear seems to be coming true.

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong._

Its then that you slide something onto my ring finger. A ring. I can't even think. You keep talking but I can't hear you. My eyes are glued on the ring. This can't be real. Its not possible. I thought that you were breaking up with me not proposing to me. I realize that you really are proposing to me and then the tears really start to fall only for a different reason than they began. I let them fall. I can't stop them even if I wanted to. Suddenly I can hear you again and you've gotten to those four words that I _never _imagined I would hear from you, combined with three others that I also never expected.

"I love you. Will you marry me?" I try to look up at you but me eyes are blurry from all the tears. Its a good thing that I'm not wearing my glasses. You're still holding my left hand, waiting for my answer. I nod. Its all I can do. My voice seems to have disappeared. Now you're crying as you wrap your arms around my neck and then you wipe the tears from my cheeks. Still holding my face in your hands, you kiss my lips. I have no idea what I did to get so lucky. Finally about five minutes later my voice has returned. I tell you that I would love to marry you. In my mind I know that legally we can't marry but I don't care. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love, and that's all that matters.

_Baby, you're the right kind of wrong._

If loving you and being loved by you is wrong then I want to be wrong until the day that I die.

THE END


End file.
